All Along The Watchtower
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: Ever wonder why Cally has been able to survive so much? From getting shot in the stomach in season 1, to getting beaten almost to death in season 2, and getting blown out an airlock in season 3? Here’s why. This starts at the end of Crossroads Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

All Along The Watchtower

**All Along The Watchtower**

**By Tyler J. Berube**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Cally has been able to survive so much? From getting shot in the stomach in season 1, to getting beaten almost to death in season 2, and getting blown out an airlock in season 3? Here's why. This starts at the end of Crossroads Part 2 and is my take on Season Four. **

**A/N: I know that two cylons together cannot conceive, so this story is AU so that Nicky still exists. It is also my first attempt at a BSG fanfic. Most dialogue from prologue comes from the last five minutes or so of Crossroads Part 2. Written in hopes that Cally isn't the one who dies in episode 3 of the final season because she's my favorite character. Enjoy the fic and please review. ******

**Characters: Cally and Galen Tyrol, Sam Anders, Tory Foster, Saul Tigh, Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace, Bill Adama, Sharon 'Athena' and Karl 'Helo' Agathon, Lee 'Apollo' Adama, Gaius Baltar, Caprica, Felix Gaeta, Dee Adama, Laura Roslin, Tom Zerek, Romo Lampkin, Seelix, 'Hotdog', 'Kat', and others.**

**Originals: Hunter 'Marauder' Roark (Chris Jericho), Sara Thorne (Mary Elizabeth Winstead), Crewman Alexa Wynter (Lindy Booth), and Griffin Forbush (Rider Strong)**

**Chapter One**

The buzzing could be heard all over the Galactica if one was really paying attention and looking for it. But as it was only five out of the two thousand or so on board picked up on its true form.

Galen Tyrol stood ramrod straight in the hangar deck where he was in charge of the crew of mechanics.

"There must be some kind of way out of here," He hummed, looking around somewhat alarmed.

"Said the Joker to the Thief" Saul Tigh muttered, his ear pressed firmly against the steel wall, as pilots and other personnel hurried by him going in different directions.

"There's too much confusion," Sam Anders recited as he stood up from his seat on his bunk and began to leave the sleeping quarters.

Tory Foster ran over to the co-ed bathroom sink and dry heaved. She looked up into the mirror and said in a daze, "I can't get no relief."

Galen opened the door to the empty storage hold, as Sam turns to look at him in stunned silence, the Chief mirroring his expression.

"No fraking way." Sam swears aloud, looking like he's going to curse some more but stops as Tory pushes past Tyrol into the room as well.

"What is this?" Tory questions, but doesn't get an answer because the door on the far end opens and Saul walks in.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Tigh stutters in shock. "Close the fraking doors!" he orders, shutting the one he just came through. Tyrol goes to do the same, but a hand from the outside stops him with a surprising amount of strength.

"All along the watchtower,

Princes kept their view.

While all the women came and went,

Barefoot servants too.

Outside in the cold distance,

A wildcat did growl.

Two riders were approaching,

and the wind began to howl" a familiar feminine voice sounded off from the other side of the door. Galen swung it back open and found his wife standing on the other side.

"Cally?!" Galen almost-shouts. "What are you…"

Cally holds up her hand and he stops talking. She steps into the room.

"You can close the door now." She instructs, not lowering her hand.

Galen obeys, and shuts and locks the door.

The five of them stand in silence, regarding eachother for a few moments.

"I assume that you know what this is about then, Cally?" Sam questioned.

Cally nodded and spreads apart the fingers of her still raised hand. "Five." She says simply.

The other four take a moment to realize what she means. Anders gets it first.

"No. Not after the Occupation, and the Resistance, watching my friends die, one by one, for fraking this?!"

"After all this time, just like that, a switch goes off." Cally says softly, staring at her feet.

"It can't be. I remember growing up on Centura. I had a brother named Terrance who was a year younger than me." Tory argued.

"It's true. We're Cylons. And we have been from the start." Galen says, pointedly looking away from everyone.

The P.A. speaker crackles to life. "Cylon fleet inbound. Confrontation imminent." Felix Gaeta's voice announces throughout the room. "All hands to battlestations immediately."

"What do we do?" Tory asks after another moment of silence.

"We do what we're supposed to do. Our jobs." Tigh orders taking command. "My name is Saul Tigh. I am an officer in the Colonial Fleet. Whatever else I am, that's the man I choose to be. And if I die today… that's the man I'll be." He turns and leaves the room, Tory follows after a moment. Galen and Cally exchange a look, then head out the door they came in, Sam limping after them.

"Where the frak have you been?" Seelix yells at Galen, as he, Cally, and Sam enter the hangar bay.

"Don't worry about it." Galen barks. "Let's get these birds in the air!"

Seelix complies with the order and hurries off to finish flight preparation on Hotdog's Viper. Sam, Cally and Galen look at eachother, each wondering what the future holds for them.

Tory and Tigh walk into the CIC side by side. Tigh breaks off and goes to stand across from Admiral Adama.

"I'm here Bill. You can count on me." Tigh says.

"Never doubted you Saul."

Tory walked over to President Roslin. "I'm here if you need me Madam President."

"Thank you Tory." Roslin says somewhat dismissively, her mind on the confrontation that was to come. Tory and Saul exchanged a pair of worried glances over the thought that this might be the end of the line for humanity.

Ten minutes later, the first missile explodes against the hull of Galactica, throwing Cally into Sharon Agathon as she heads to her viper, knocking both to the ground. Sharon recovers first and sticks out her hand to help Cally up. The second Cally makes contact with Sharon's outstretched digits, a shock flows through them, restoring Sharon's memories of the Eleventh Model, and she gasps.

"You're one of the final-" Sharon starts, but Cally claps her hand over Sharon's mouth before she can finish.

"Don't. I'm not here to destroy humanity. We'll talk later, once we get out of this." Cally pleads. "I only just found out. Don't say anything, please?"

Sharon nods and Cally releases her. After a moment of silence, Sharon chuckles.

"What?" Cally demands, confused at what could be funny at a time like this.

"You've were the last person I'd ever expect to be.. you know." Cally nods.

"Well if that's shocking, this'll floor you; I know the faces of all twelve models." Cally states.

For the first time since her creation, Sharon Agathon faints from shock.

Felix stared at the DRADIS screen in disbelief.

"That can't be right." He said, more loudly than he meant to, causing Adama, Tigh, Helo, and Roslin to look at him.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Adama demanded.

"According to DRADIS, one of the Cylon Baseships just jumped away for no reason." Gaeta answers, shaking his head.

"There's a reason for everything, Lt." Adama replies, although he can't think of a reason for the life of him.

"Oh my…" Roslin moans and collapses into Tory, who lowers her gently to the ground.

Caprica opens her eyes to find herself in the Grand Hall of Kobol. She hears whispers coming from behind her and turns around. The five figures that have been haunting her dreams, as well as the dreams of Sharon Agathon and Laura Roslin are standing on a balcony, looking down, with their faces still hidden behind the shadows of the cloaks they are adorned in. Caprica stands in silence as she is joined by both Roslin and Sharon, who have seemingly appeared out of thin air to stand beside her.

As the three women look up at the figures looming above, they turn and begin to descend the staircase to the lower level, their movements synchronized as if they were one singular being. As they reach the ground floor, they move fluidly to form a line. The figure standing second from the left reaches up and removes the hood to reveal…

President Roslin's eyes snap open and she gasps.

Adama looks down at her.

"Vision?" He asks, already knowing the answer. Roslin nods.

"You need to get someone down to the hangar bay to arrest Cally Tyrol. She's a cylon."

**To Be Continued…**

**Here's a list of the twelve cylon models:**

#1- Saul Tigh

#2- Leoben Conoy

#3- D'Anna Biers

#4- Brother Cavil

#5- Tory Foster

#6- Caprica

#7- Simon

#8- Sharon Agathon (Valerii) May be misspelled

#9- Sam Anders

#10- Aaron Doral

#11- Cally Tyrol (Henderson)

#12- Galen Tyrol


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

**Previously:**

President Roslin's eyes snap open and she gasps.

Adama looks down at her.

"Vision?" He asks, already knowing the answer. Roslin nods.

"You need to get someone down to the hangar bay to arrest Cally Tyrol. She's a cylon."

**Chapter 2**

Adama and Helo looked at Roslin, in silence.

"You have to be mistaken, Madam President." Tory says slowly, not wanting to reveal herself just yet. She glanced at Tigh, who she knew was feeling the same.

"My visions have not steered me wrong yet. We cannot afford to take the chance that she could be a sleeper agent like Boomer was." Roslin argues, staring at Adama, daring him to dispute the issue.

"Very well." He says after a moment. Turning to Felix, he speaks. "Lt. Gaeta, call down to the hangar bay and have the marines arrest Cally Tyrol under suspicion of being a cylon sleeper agent."

Sharon opened her eyes to find Cally kneeling beside her. She quickly scanned the room, spotting several marines heading over to them. She quickly grabs Cally by the lapels and pulls her down to her.

"You just revealed yourself in one of the visions shared by Roslin, Caprica and myself. You need to run now, or those Marines are going to arrest you under orders of the President and Admiral Adama. Go, Now!" Sharon whispers harshly into Cally's ear. Cally flashes a look at the approaching Marines, pales at the unfolding scene and takes off running.

Unfortunately the marines had already foreseen the possibility that Cally would attempt to get away, and had two undercover marines in civilian clothes stationed in her flight path. She ran right into one of them and found herself on the wrong end of a choke hold. The second undercover marine grabs a stun gun and shoots Cally in the stomach with it. She convulses violently and goes limp in the marine's arms.

"Get her to the brig." The marine that stunned her orders, and the one who has her in a chokehold spins her around and throws her haphazardly over his shoulder. He strides purposefully for the brig.

Sharon, forsaking her duties, strides into CIC with a look of determination on her face. She walks over to where Adama and Roslin are talking, bumping into Saul as she passes. Immediately she is assaulted by the same shock she received from Cally earlier. She grins inwardly and gives Tigh a pointed look.

"Sir! Another baseship just jumped away!" Gaeta calls out from his station.

Adama nods at the lieutenant, and then turns to Sharon as she reaches him.

"You're supposed to be in the air." He states.

"I know sir, but I need to talk to you about Cally Tyrol." Sharon says urgently, idly noting the nervous look exchanged by Tigh and Tory.

"I was there to witness her arrest."

"She's a suspected Cylon sleeper agent Captain Agathon." Roslin says.

"She is not a sleeper, I can assure you of that with complete conviction." Sharon swore.

"But you admit knowledge of her status as a cylon?" Adama questioned.

Sharon looked over at her husband Karl Agathon for support, which was given unconditionally.

"Yes sir, but I need to remind you, using myself as a somewhat biased example, that not all cylons are bad. The Final Five broke away years ago because of the impending war, knowing that they were on the wrong side."

"And you know this how?" Roslin questioned, unconvinced.

"For starters, it's Cally Tyrol. Secondly, when the first missile hit, Cally was thrown into me and the contact unlocked all my information on the Elevens. She's docile and no threat as far as humans are concerned. Her model was created specifically for mechanical genius, not to be a fighter. Furthermore, she has a son. Would you take his mother away from him simply on the basis on who she is, something she didn't even choose to be?"

Roslin looks down, slightly ashamed that she had been considering to do to Cally, the same thing that she had ordered done to Leoben Conoy.

"Are you willing to vouch for her." Adama asks.

"Absolutely, just as much as you'd vouch for the other one I know for sure is one of the final five, and President Roslin would vouch for one I suspect is one of them. As for the other two, I only know that they are here and have been here for quite some time."

"Who are you talking about captain?" Roslin asks, perplexed.

"First I need your word that no unprovoked attack on any of the final five will occur on your orders, like you tried to do to me when we met at Kobol. And Cally Tyrol will be released from the brig immediately, for she has commited no crime." Sharon gave her conditions.

"Agreed. There will be no personal attacks on docile cylons." Roslin relented. "And Cally will be released once we absolutely ascertain that she is not a threat."

"Fair enough, but I have to warn you that Cally's model is much loved amongst the other models" Sharon conceded and both Adama and Roslin nodded mutely.

"Okay, in about ten seconds, another baseship will jump away." Sharon announces, walking towards Tory. She reaches out and touches Tory's forehead, causing the spark to occur between them, and downloads all the information on the fives locked away in Tory's mind.

"She was right sir. A third basestar just jumped away." Adama's daughter-in-law Anastasia Dualla reports,

"How did you know to do that?" Helo asks, perplexed, both Adama and Roslin nodding and mirroring his confusion.

"I knew because it's already happened twice today. Once from the contact Cally and I made when she was thrown into me by the explosion in the hangar bay, and the second time was when I came into the CIC ten minutes ago and bumped into the other person I know to be a cylon." Sharon explained.

"So that would mean that Tory is a cylon then." Roslin states, looking flabbergasted.

" Yes, a Five. I just found out no more than a half hour ago, ma'am. With your permission, I would like to resign my post as your aide. I may be too dangerous to have you exposed to my presence."

Roslin is quiet for a few moments, as Tory awaits her reaction.

Adama steps in, and speaks during Roslin's pondering.

"You said that I would vouch for the other?" Adama questions, and Sharon nods. Bill turns to face Saul, whose expression makes him look ten years older. "You? It's you?"

Saul nods after a moment. "Sir, like Miss Foster has already offered, I too would like to resign my position to Major Agathon on a more permanent basis. I fear of what I might do if I turn on you."

Adama barely allows Tigh to finish speaking before he explodes in anger. "Gods of Kobol be damned Saul, we've been friends and comrades for more than thirty years. I'm not gonna let you resign over this. Sharon has proven that she is not a threat, and unless you convince me otherwise, the same goes for you."

"And for you as well, Tory." Roslin speaks up.

"Thank you madam President." Tory gushes, holding back a sob of relief.

"As for the other two?" Adama questions Tigh.

"Ensign Anders and Chief Tyrol." Saul replies with haste.

Caprica stood at the edge of her cell, reaching through the bars and gently stroking the forehead of the unconscious Cally. After a few moments, the red haired cylon begins to stir. Caprica smiles widely as Cally's eyes flutter open.

"Welcome back, little eleven." Caprica voices soothingly. Cally blinks rapidly, trying to clear her vision of the swirling haze aftereffects of being tasered.

"Did I die?" Cally asks softly, taking in the appearance of her fellow cylon. Caprica shakes her head in a negative gesture.

"Thank the gods. I hate to think about where I would have ended up." Cally mutters, then shoots straight up. "Wait! They know about me! Adama'll have me out an airlock by the end of the day." Cally cried, putting her head in her hands.

"I can assure you that I will do nothing of the sort to you Cally." Adama says, entering with Sharon.

"But if you know, why should I be any different than Leoben. I'm a fraking machine!"

"I beg to differ." Sharon disagreed, and Cally looked at her with pleading eyes, not believing it herself. "You are one of the more courageous of all twelve models and undoubtedly the most loyal. Even before the split, you were regarded as the most caring and loyal of all of us. And you've come a long way on the road to betterment since then. You are damn more than just a 'Fraking Machine' Cally."

Cally's soft sobs were all that filled the room for a few moments.

"Sharon is right Cally. I was wrong to jump on the bandwagon of paranoia and send those marines after you. I should have known from the three years you spent on board prior to the attacks, and the last three years following, including your involvement in the resistance on New Caprica that you were not a threat. Please forgive my doubts." Adama requests. "Guard. Unlock the cell door."

Cally gets to her feet and slowly approaches the cell door once the marine standing guard opens it. She walks over to stand five feet in front of Adama. Standing stiffly, she whips her hand up to her forehead in a respectful salute, which is mirrored by Adama. Cally grins through her tears at her good fortune of serving under the most understanding man in the fleet.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry for the lack of Galen and Sam in this chapter other than a mere mention, but I needed to get the interactions between Roslin and Tory, Adama and Tigh, and Adama, Sharon and Cally and the resulting responses to the revelation of Tigh, Tory, and Cally being Cylons out of Adama and Roslin, and neither of them are particularly close to either Galen or Sam. They will have a more prominent part in the next chapter, and the return of Starbuck as well!

I also hope you enjoyed the short but sweet scene between Caprica and Cally.

Until Next Time… 


End file.
